You're an Angel?
by Summergirl660
Summary: Mara is a dark angel, she loves her family, but doesn't love her wings. When she finally goes high up in the sky she meets someone who is going to change her life forever. JARA
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so you may have read the same one, and that is because I wrote it, but I'm just re-writing it to make it better. Hope you enjoy!**

**Mara's P.O.V**

I stepped up to my full length mirror, admiring my long, straight, jet-black hair. I was wearing a knee length dark red dress that hugged me in all the right places. My makeup was dark, but what can you expect, this is Death City, where happiness comes to die. I live here with my father and my mother. Or, if you prefer, the king and queen. I guess that makes me The Princess of Death. My wings were darker than night, if that was even possible.

Everyone expects me to be evil. Except, I don't want to. I dream of going to Angel City, the complete opposite of Death City. It's so happy, at least that's what I hear. A soft knock came from my huge double doors. I opened them and saw my maid, Rosie. She smiled at me after I let her in.

"So, I found out how to get you to Angel City," her happy voice beamed. I could barely stop myself from hopping up and down. "There's a portal that's in your parents bedroom..."she explained the rest in a whisper. This was a hard plan to pull off, but I had no doubt.

**Later That Night (Dinner)**

**~ Mara's P.O.V ~**

"Hello mother, father," I nodded at them then headed to my normal seat at the middle of the table. I sighed as I began to eat my food. After that we normally sat and talked for an hour, but tonight I needed to start my plan. "Father? may I be excused? I'm very tired, and I would like to rest."

"Very well, than. You may be excused."

I walked as calmly as I could out of the room and up the stairs. Angel City! In just a few minutes! I met Rosie at the top. She handed me a bag and gave me a hug and a quick "goodbye." I really didn't want to leave her, but I needed to see it. To feel the light of heaven on my ghost-like skin.

I walked in to my parents chamber and sighed happily. I was really leaving, even if it was just for a couple of days. I looked under their bed and saw it. My freedom, in a small box. I reached out to it, but I felt arms grip me and pull me back. No, they found out what I was doing. I was going to die before I went to Angel City.

**Hope you enjoyed! I will write more to this! **

**Music I was rocking out to will writing: Rolling Stone by Falling in Reverse**

**Review if you have tips for me, liked it, or want to guess who pulled her out from the bed.**

**Have a great day, beautiful!**


	2. Chapter 2: You Ruined It

**Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Mara's P.O.V**

"What are you doing?" I looked up to see my best friend, Sam. He has short, brown hair and is super tall. I sighed in relief.

"Thank God it's just you," I told him. "Let's go to my room, I'll tell you about it there."

When we got to my room I told him all about my plan. And how he ruined it.

"I'm sorry 'bout that, Mar," he looked at his foot then back up at me with puppy eyes. Damn him, he knows that I fall for it every time.

"Fine I forgive you," I gave in to my best friend. Since we were always together, I figured he would catch on to my plan, but I forgot one thing: he's Sam. He doesn't really pay close attention to things, whereas I do, he just goes with the flow, and I don't. I take time to think about everything carefully and to make everything, including my Angel City Plan, perfect. I guess you can say I'm a perfectionist.

"You look pretty today, Mar," we both blushed at his comment. Was I starting to like my best friend?

_**(RANDOM FLASHBACK-Third Person P.O.V)**_

_"My Queen, we shouldn't do this," one of the 3 guards told the queen._

_"I told you, it would be a risk to have a child in Death City. I couldn't have my only child be anything other than perfect,*" the queen commented. "This needs to be done."_

_They quickly entered the huge castle and vanished inside. They quickly, but quietly, entered the nursery that held the two perfect twins._

_"Wow, they look the same," a guard breathed._

_"Shut up and take," she looked between the two and locked eyes with one, then pointed, "that one."_

_They nodded and took the baby. They ran out of the golden city, and they couldn't be happier to leave. They all agreed that the city was too bright and way too happy. Even at night, was it full of light that they couldn't stand. When they got back to their darkness, they were finally able to catch their breath._

_The guards looked at the small child in the queens arms, "what are you going to name her, my queen?"_

_She gave a small smile, one that showed some, but not all of her happiness, "Mara."_

**Mara's P.O.V**

"Morning Miss," Rosie said, pulling me out of my dreams. She pulled my curtains back and blinded me by the light, even though it was barley any. She smiled at me and picked out my outfit and did my makeup. I really loved this maid. We had lots of fun together, even though she wasn't supposed to talk more than a few words.

I needed to go to a party my parents were and I were hosting today. Ugh, why did I have to be their daughter? Bored, I walked around till I found it, the castle garden. My secret escape. No ones really knows about it, and that's why it's my favorite place in the castle. I found it when I was younger and wondering around one day. I've been in here ever since. I let my mind wonder to random things. Who would I marry? Was I going to become queen? Well, one thing is for sure:

I am going to rule the dark kingdom.

Unless, I start my plan today. There is no way that anyone from Death City is going into Angel City. That's for sure.

***The character's opinion. Not mine. Just wanted you to know. **

**Song I was jamming out to will writing this song: Alone by Falling in Reverse**

**I hope you enjoyed! It took me FOREVER to write this since I'm at the beach for a couple more weeks. Sorry! **

**~SummerGirl**


	3. Chapter 3: Who The Heck is Lily?

**Hey everyone! I'm going back to school in less then a week...*gulp* I'm going into high school! Yay?**

**By the way I'm trying out lyrics in my story! **

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own House of Anubis or the song One Step Closer by Linkin Park (below)**

* * *

_I cannot take this anymore_

_Saying everything I've said before_  
_All these words they make no sense_  
_I find bliss in ignorance_  
_Less I hear the less you'll say_  
_You'll find that out anyway_

_Just like before..._

* * *

**Jerome's P.O.V**

"Lily?" I paused outside her bedroom listening for noise. I heard soft footsteps come up to the door.

Lily poked her head out, "yes, Jerome, what is it?"

"Um," I fiddled with my hands, "your father told me to come get you. He needs to speak with you."

She sighed loudly before letting me in. I've always loved her room, not too big, but no too small. Always bright, always happy. It's weird, maybe it seems happy because of Lily. I glanced at her, her long black hair (weird for someone born in Angel City) always behind her. Her eyes a warm brown that you want to get lost in. Truly beautiful.

"I want to go to Death City, Jerome," her sudden announcement left me shocked.

Maybe I should rethink the beautiful thing.

* * *

_Everything you say to me_  
_Takes me one step closer to the edge_  
_And I'm about to break_  
_I need a little room to breathe_  
_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_  
_I'm about to break_

* * *

**Mara's P.O.V**

Smiling, no wait, smirking to myself I walked out of my room after getting ready. My plan was starting. No more Mara in Death City. No more Death Princess. I descended down the huge stairwell that led into the ballroom. All eyes on me. _Take a deep breath, you can do this, Mara._

_Time to shake things up._

"Welcome, one and all. I'm truly glad you came from all around Death City, and I hope you enjoy yourselves as much as I will!" I did my best fake smile and walked up to throne next to my parents.

My father whispered so no one could here, "good job. You will be a great leader."

I smirked. A boy my age, maybe older, came up to me. He took my hand gracelessly and kissed it. I didn't like him. He seemed awkward. I didn't do awkward.

"May I ask you to dance."

_Get through tonight, Mara, you can do this._

"Sure," I purred, "but only if you don't mind me stepping on your feet."

"Your too beautiful for me to be bothered."

Yep, didn't like him.

_Rank up your fake act._

"I'm terribly sorry if I hurt you," I laughed a little."I don't want to hurt such a handsome gentleman."

_Ugh, how long till I can stop?_

We danced a couple songs before my father swooped in and took me away to my throne.

"That was Mick, very important to have him like you. His father could dethrone us," he informed me. "You look good today, Mara."

I rolled my eyes. I was wearing a red formfitting dress that stopped a little below my ankles. A huge diamond necklace to go with it. Time to start part two of my plan.

* * *

_I find the answers aren't so clear_  
_Wish I could find a way to disappear_  
_All these thoughts they make no sense_  
_I find bliss in ignorance_  
_Nothing seems to go away_  
_Over and over again_

_Just like before..._

* * *

"Father," I looked at him with pleading eyes, "I'm feeling tried and sort of sick. Do you mind if I go rest?"

"But, Mara, you are needed here," Father looked at me. I knew that he just gave in. I mentally smirked. "Fine."

He motioned to Nina, one of the many maids, and told her to take me to my chambers. We walked togther in peaceful silence for a while before she asked me:

"Why be so fake this afternoon?"

I looked at her.

_How did she know?_

"I'm not stupid, you know. I worked for you for a while now." We stopped as she explained. "I know when your being fake. So, what's up?"

I pulled her the rest of the way to my bedroom. I sat on my bed and told her my plan. She had wide eyes by the end. She promised me she would help anyway she could. I hugged her.

"Let's go get you to Angel City."

* * *

_Everything you say to me_  
_Takes me one step closer to the edge_  
_And I'm about to break_  
_I need a little room to breathe_  
_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_  
_And I'm about to break_

* * *

Nina and I ran to my parents chamber and sneaked in. We had to be safe. I smiled to her before crawling under the bed.I pulled out the shoe box that held my future. I opened it.

"Where would you like to go?" The robot voice asked.

"Tell Rosie I said bye and thanks," I told Nina before telling the shoe box, "Angel City."

A bright light filled the room and pulled me in. When the light calmed down and the dizziness stopped I tried to stand. I looked around. I was inside with barely any light. Did it work? I walked to the door and opened it slowly and shutting it fast. I would have to get used to the bright sun light if I wanted to go out. It burned my pale skin. Wait, light?

_I'm finally here. _

It took me severely times to open the door, but when I finally got it all eyes where on me. The people around me started bowing. What the heck? Do they know where I came from?

"Princess Lily, what are you doing here?" A voice in the many people asked.

One question: _who they hell are they calling Lily?_

* * *

_Shut up when I'm talking to you_  
_Shut up, shut up, shut up_  
_Shut up when I'm talking to you_  
_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up_

_I'm about to BREAK_

_Everything you say to me_  
_Takes me one step closer to the edge_  
_And I'm about to break_  
_I need a little room to breathe_  
_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_  
_And I'm about to break_

* * *

**One Step Closer by Linkin Park**

**Song I was jamming out to: Faint by Linkin Park**

**I really like the whole lyric thing. If you want to check out my Tumblr the link is in my profile. ****Anyway, review! I would love to know your thoughts, suggestions, and overall opinion!**

**Lots of love,**

**~SummerGirl**


	4. Chapter 4: You're Princess Lily?

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or The Promise by Emma Blackery**

* * *

_ Today you don't wanna get out of bed_  
_There are so many thoughts in your head_  
_Like you'd be better off dead_  
_But let me tell you_

_There's a whole world waiting for you_  
_It's hard to believe but it's true_  
_So just hold on for me cos I believe_

* * *

**Mara's P.O.V**

"Princess Lily, what are you doing here?" One of the many people asked.

"Who are you calling Lily?"

Someone raised, "why, you of course. You are the Princess after all, aren't you?"

_I have to fake it. Can't draw attention to myself. I still don't understand why they are calling me Lily..._

I gave a little laugh, "of course I am. I was just messing with you."

I took my time walking around, since it was a small town. Lots of light even in places you thought it wouldn't. All of the houses were small, but huge at the same time, and looked the same. They were tall and, wow surprise, pure white. While I was walking around I didn't even notice The Castle until I was right in front of it. It was huge, but what could you expect of a castle. Maybe on this journey I could visit the King and Queen? Maybe, just maybe, they will let me stay here.

I started up the stairs that led to the castle. I really had no words. It was that lovely. Sighing, I finished climbing, and walked to the gate. The guards bowed and let me in. How come it was that easy? Do they see me as a threat? I shook my head.

_If they saw me as a threat they would try and hurt me._

I saw someone running toward me, and stopped in front of me. He was a very handsome male that had dirty blonde hair. **(A/N: I haven't seen the show in a while. Sorry if I get anything wrong)**

"Thank God, I was getting worried," I could tell he was nice. "If anything happen to you the king would have my head," he smirked and I realized he wasn't so nice after all.

"I am to take you to your chambers."

"Huh? What are you talking about? I don't live here," I stated and he looked confused before his face went blank.

"What's your name?"

"Mara?" I said it more like a question.

"Mara, you look very like our princess, why?"

"How should I know," I threw my hands in the air. I was confused as well. What was going on?

"That explains your wings," he muttered. My wings? What's wrong with them? His face fell, "I must take you to the King at once."

He roughly grabbed my arm and started to walk inside. On word: grand. Whites of a shades with gold splattered. I let the strange man man-handle me for a moment. Then started to pull away.

"What do you think your doing! I can walk!"

He let go and we started walking again. We went through many different halls before a voice called out to us.

"Hey! Jerome!" He stopped and turned at the sound of the voice. he seemed, what's the word, frozen? "Who's she?"

I slowly turned to see, me? She looked exactly like me, expect the wings. The were the same size as mine, but piercing white. **(A/N: You can walk straight through their wings. It's like their not there. But you can see them)**

"Who are you?" Her voice matched her oddly terrifying smirk. She walked up to her, and started playing with her hair.

"M-Mara," she managed to squeak out. She has never been the one to be scared, but this girl looked evil. She looked like she belonged in Death City. "Who are you?"

She laughed a little and stepped back, "why, dear, I am Princess Lily."

* * *

_That if you go my heart would break_  
_Just hold on one more day_

_Cos you are so beautiful_  
_I promise you this, I promise you this_  
_And you are more than capable_  
_Just believe in yourself_  
_When nobody else is listening_

* * *

**Jerome's P.O.V**

"Why, dear, I am Princess Lily."

I shook my head. This is not what I needed, I needed to bring Mara to the king. Was she really the long lost twin? She looked like it, but I wasn't sure. She was beautiful in a different way then Lily, who was just beautiful on the outside. He really wanted to get to know her. I zoned out until I heard the mention of Death City.

"Do they know your gone?" Mara said no. Lily smirked.

Uh-oh. That smirk only caused trouble.

"We should switch places, seeing as we both want to be in different places. Don't worry about our wings. They sould change color in a few days. What do you say?"

"Um, I, erm, guess," Mara, I noticed, was trying to hold in her excitement.

"Then it's settled."

I guess the king would have to wait.

* * *

_And I may not even know your name_  
_But I promise you I've felt the same_  
_As you do right now, you'll make it somehow_  
_And even if_

_You feel as though you have no friends_  
_Except the blade that cuts your skin_  
_You are better than this_  
_You're worth more than this and I believe_

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

The two twins sat on the bed and talked about how to act, their family, and, weirdly, the subject landed on Jerome. Who stood outside the room, waiting.

"You can boss him around all you like," Lily smiled at her sister. "He's just a servant boy."

"He acts more like a guard," Mara stated staring at her interesting sister. The thought of having a sister was still settling in her mind.

Lily shrugged. She would agree to what every she said to get out of Angel City. "I guess."

"You should go, before anyone wonders."

Lily nodded and took the portal away from Mara, who still had it from when she traveled.

"Place this back under the bed in the King's Chamber when you get back."

Lily pressed the buttons. Finally going to Death City was finally going to happen for Lily. She finally said the words that caused the room to glow bright and everything to spin: "Death City."

* * *

_That if you go my heart would break_  
_Just hold on one more day_

_Cos you are so beautiful_  
_I promise you this, I promise you this_  
_And you are more than capable_  
_Just believe in yourself_  
_When nobody else is listening_

_And if you go my heart would break_

_The Promise by Emma Blackery _

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter! I'm going to update every Sunday now. Maybe even earlier, like today. Emma Blackery is a youtuber! Her channel name is Emma Blackery. You should really check out her music. =)**

**XOXO,**

**~SummerGirl**


	5. Chapter 5: You're a Princess?

**This story is currently on hold. Please don't be mad.**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own House of ****Anubis **

* * *

**Third Persons P.O.V**

"Death City," Lily finally said the words she wanted to say forever. She felt like she was finally doing something she _wanted _to do. She didn't have to behave, or say the things she didn't want to say.

She got off the cold floor and look around the dark room.

_Is this Death City? It's a lot darker than I thought..._

Lily walked to the door and opened it, peering outside. It looked like a castle, like her castle back home, but so much darker. She saw a young maid walking and pulled her into the room with her.

"Where am I?"

"Mara?! I thought you where going to stay in Angel City?" the younger maid said it more like a question.

"How did you know about that?" Lily was confused for a second before it clicked. "Rosie?"

Rosie nodded and Lily continued, "I'm not Mara, I am Lily, Princess Lily of Angel City."

Rosie gasped, never had someone from Angel City came here before.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I need to talk to you about something important. I would like to give this story away. I will still try to work on it until then, but please PM if you would like to have this story. I am stressing over every little thing and I just can't work on this anymore. I'm trying to start another story and finish that before I put it up.**

**Please PM me,**

**~Summergirl**


End file.
